Two is Better than One
by Shimmersea
Summary: Aqualad has decided... No, he hasn't! They are both beautiful and somewhat quirky! How can he decide! By bringing them on a date, of course. Aqualad? OOC, for those looking for it.
1. Chapter One

Aqualad, alter ego to Gregory (No last name, like Cher and Madonna) was in quite a fix. Greg was beautiful, and he knew it and liked to show it off. Some of his favorite pastimes were getting his hair done and shopping. He liked to smile at himself using shiny surfaces, and if he didn't give SOMEBODY a makeover at least every week, he was sure to die of something or other. 

But now, when he smiled at himself, whether it be in a mirror or a toaster, he _knew _and _felt_ something direly important was missing. And of course, this would NOT do. It had taken him a few pedicures to figure it out, but now it was brutally honest: He needed a beautiful counterpart.

Now, Gregory not only was available, but looking. And he looked everywhere! From his crowds of screaming fans (girls) to clubs, from the corner on 25th to a Children's Zoo. But nobody weighed in to his demanding requirements. He was utterly depressed for like, three minutes, until, of course, he found this GREAT shirt...

But now, his problem was solved, only to bring another, bigger, much more dramatic one in its stead. . . His image demanded one of the ever-so lovely titans to be his beautiful, but not better, half. And he was NOT talking about Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy. The two lovely young women under the roof of the Titan's tower would throw away both their beauty and their charm if they gave into the second class caliber roommates! And would it ever be a shame to see that beauty go to waste!  
  


So, who was the lucky girl to be? The Secretively beautiful Raven or the Ravishingly jubilant Starfire? 

Now, this question demanded closer observation, research, and attention on things other than himself. A thing that was most definitely in order was taking a thorough scan of both of them and their habitats... Hee, that made him sound SO scientific!!!

***

Gregory flipped his hair then pressed the discreet T shaped doorbell on the T shaped tower. He tapped his foot, which, on most people would be the annoying sign of impatience, but on him, it just looked. . .  Stylin'. Garfield (Har har) opened the door.

"Greg!" He cried jubilantly.

"Gar!" Greg replied, pleased to hear his own name. 

"...Did you get your hair done, Greg?"

"No," he lied, flipping his hair.

"Okay then. You look girly naturally then." Gar shrugged.

"WHAT?!?! THE FUCKIN' STYLIST MADE ME GIRLY?!?!" He bellowed in rage. Using the towers' reflective covering, he peered at himself. "Hey, I don't look-"

This is when he realized the smug look on Garfield's face. He was about to choke his friend, but on the chance of not being allowed in, kept it in. 

"You do know why I'm here, right?" he said secretively. Of course the fool didn't know, he was uninformed of Greg's. . . Single-ness. 

"Oh." Gar's face changed immediately. "Okay, come on in. The girls are in the kitchen, and they might need your help. Knock yourself out. Just, keep Rob in the dark, yeah?"

Gregory nodded grimly. He understood perfectly. Poor Robin had not come to grips with his prettiness and the fact he was going to loose either Star OR Raven... He saluted Gar and strode into the living room: Where one of his observation targets was struggling with her hair.

"Oh, this awful band of elastic!" she wailed, currently unsuccessful in the feat of tie up her long, beautiful hair. She was about to snarl her locks with that disastrous rubber band!

"Starfire, STOP!" he cried heroically pointing his finger and pulling out a spare scrunchie. Starfire broke the band, startled, and whirled around, a fountain of red following her.

"Aqua-" she began, but he tisked.

"No no, Gregory." He corrected gently. Starfire sometimes forgot to use his better name. Aqualad was so. . . Laddy.

"Gregory!" she breathed, dropping the broken hair tie to the ground.   

"Let me help you," he suggested, giving her a smile. Starfire nodded, and a blush erupted on her cheeks. "Turn please."

"Oh, yes, Aqua- I mean Gregory." She replied, turning around, her long, wonderful silky locks his to play with! Oh, would the dream never end? Managing not to squeal, he took Starfire's brush and brought it through her pretty hair. . . He could curl it and crimp it and. . . Oh! Things he NEVER could have done with his hair! "And Gregory, please do not make waste of time, for I must participate in the making of Robin's birthday cake!" 

Shoot.

"Okay, okay," he groaned, swiftly putting it into a simple ponytail, letting her vibrant hair cascade down her back like a waterfall. . . Preeeeeeeetty. . . If there was one thing Greg liked, it was pretty things, and Starfire was _definitely_ a pretty thing.

"Thank you muchly, Gregory!" Starfire grinned, turning around to face him, reminding him of a hair commercial as her hair flew in a vibrant shower. "Now, you may help Raven and I with the cake of Robin's birthday!"

"Okay," he agreed suavely. It would be great for some observation time. 

***

"Raaaaven, whazzuuuuuuuup?" he asked. The startled Raven jerked her head up in a way which looked very painful, eyes wide.

"Aqualad?" she asked in a tiny voice, as a china plate exploded.

"It is I," he declared. Raven looked back down at what he realized now was a cook book, face beet red. "What's first?"

"Uh, you can, er, cream butter. I need to talk to Star about if it should be. . . Uh, chocolate or. . . carrot. Excuse us." Raven stuttered, taking Starfire's wrist in a death grip.

"But Raven, I though we-" Starfire began, but Raven glared at her. Raven dragged the poor girl to the edge of the room, and the spoke in hushed voices. Problem was, his excellent ears were not only cute but very attentive! 

"Why is he HERE?" seethed Raven angrily. A coffee mug shattered loudly.

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"Gregory." She replied in a dead voice. 

"Oh!" Starfire sighed. "I understand now. Greg! He helped me with my hair, and I could not just leave him. . . Besides, he is very handsome!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Raven cried. The eggs right next to him exploded, and he narrowly avoided a fate MUCH WORSE THAN DEATH… His prefect hair being messed up. "You know what he... Er, does..."

"Raven, emotions are not something you should hide from! Besides, I am sure everyone is weak in the knees when they see him." Starfire sighed dreamily. "He has a very nice rear end, you know."

"I know that! I do look, you know..."

Both girls giggled, breaking slightly out of character, and Greg preened, seeing as they were occupied. This was good. They realized that not only was he pretty, but he had a fine ass too! Success!

"Hey, Star, Rave, what's up-" Robin had appeared into the room, and like a bullet, Starfire blocked the doorway. 

"Ro-bin!" she cried, the tone slightly and noticeable forced Raven shoved him into the broom closet. Obviously Wonder Boy had missed him. 

"What are you doing in here, Star? I heard a crash and. . ." 

"Oh, that was me." Raven admitted, making herself known to the protégé of Batman. "Beast Boy just made this lame crack. He ran away, though. . ."

"Oh. I'll have to talk to him about that. . ." Robin sighed. "Speaking of, Star, I'm bored."

"Oh, really?" Starfire breathed, kicking Robin's foot back out the door as he stepped it in. 

"Yeah. What are you doing in here?" he asked, leaning his head in to look.

"Ummm, Raven happens to be making her herbal tea." Starfire lied. 

"Oh. Can I have some?" He asked.

"No." Starfire squeaked. "There is. . . none left! I am apologetic!" she closed the door on him, which he promptly again opened. 

"But I thought you said Raven was in the process of making it." Robin replied, confused. 

"She told me there is. . ." Starfire paused to think of an adequate fib,    
"Merely a sufficient amount for two!" she told him quickly. 

"Okay then. . . What are you going to do after she's done?" Robin asked, eyebrow raising his mask.

"Contemplate the meaning of existence!" Starfire chirped. Greg uttered a silent sigh. This guy sure was hard to get rid of. . .

"Uh, Star, that's meditate. . . Can I join in?"

"Ummmm, 'meditation' is tiresome," Starfire replied. "I thought you were bored already." 

"I am! That's why I want to do something!"

"Do something with Beast Boy!" Starfire cried, closing the door. It opened again.

"But he makes all those lame cracks!" Robin replied.

"Try Cyborg!" Starfire begged, again closing the door. It was again pushed open.

"But Starfire!" he pleaded. 

"Star, just. . . Go get him preoccupied!" Raven snipped. 

"Um, alright, Robin, I will get you occupied!" Starfire vowed, taking the Boy Wonder by the arm.

***

"Close your eyes, please, Robin." Starfire urged.

"Okay," Robin promptly did so. Starfire pushed him out of the tower and locked the door. She walked to the window and opened it.

"Your eyes may now be opened!" She told him. Robin blinked.

"Er, Star? Why am I outside the tower?"

"Well, its quite simple, Robin. You can figure out a way to break into the tower." She told him sweetly. "Surely this will end your boredom?"

"Star!" Robin cried, futzing with the handle. "Star, this isn't funny!"

"Happy breaching, Robin!" Starfire replied cheerfully, closing the window.

***

Gregory was again beating butter as Raven carefully measured flour.

"Wow," he remarked as she put her eighth cup in. "What kind of cake are you making?"

Raven blushed. 

"I was. . . just joking." She replied, a red streak stark against her grey skin. "Chocolate Mocha. Two of Robin's favorite things."

"Chocolate? He likes chocolate?" Gregory wondered, glancing at the recipe.

"According to Star, he does. And God knows he loves coffee," Raven replied. And as her name was proclaimed, Starfire burst into the room.

"I," she declared airily, "Have occupied Robin. We are now permitted to bake his confection in secrecy!" 

"That's. . . Great." Raven replied. "Star, take over Aqua Lad's job. Aqua-"

"Gregory! Just call me Gregory." He insisted.

"Gregory, you chop the chocolate. I'll brew the mocha." Raven commanded. Starfire obediently began to cream the butter, and he in like chopped the chocolate. Raven unsuspectingly measured the coffee grinds into a machine. He took this opportunity to examine her: Starfire would be next.

Raven's cloak was thrown across a kitchen chair. The teen wore a simple tee with dark blue jeans. Her hair was cut in a rather unappealing fashion: If he did chose her, he'd have to work on that. She had really odd skin too. He might have to make her get a tan. Not much of one, just enough to lessen the grey. But did she ever have nice legs! 

Raven's eyes were one of her best physical features: Entrancing and purple. He had some great eyes too, he was told. . . But then, he had a great everything! Raven was barefoot, and a head shorter than him. He had learned somewhere that short girls look best with taller men. He'd have to keep that in mind.

He glanced over at Starfire, whose whisking was more steady than a mixer. Her glorious red hair ran down her back in a stream, thick and beautiful. It just begged for him to play with it, but he restrained himself. Starfire had a great complexion, and rather tan skin. He was a lot lighter than she was (Hell, he was under water a lot) but the darkened coloring made her look sort of foreign and not of this earth. 

Starfire's eyes were green, and it sort of was overpowering. They were pretty, but not really noticeable in the body it was placed in. Starfire was wearing a Kelly green blouse and stonewashed jeans with a hint of green. She wore strappy green shoes, but she was only an inch or so shorter than him. She had told him sometime that she would never get any taller than she was now. Most of the titans had already surpassed her in height. The only one not yet taller was Raven. But then again, from what he had heard from the gossip, Raven was immortal and wouldn't change physically unless she wished to...

Both of them were packing quite a chest: He knew Star had one, because it was always viewable. It really left nothing to the imagination, but that wasn't at all a bad thing. Raven was slightly more petite than Star, but she was rather chesty as well. And to think she hid them behind her cloak!

Raven caught him glancing at her chest, but instead of having a large pot bang into his head, Raven blushed. He grinned suavely, but he was glad she hadn't mentally chucked something at him. . .

Then of course, a nearby bag of flour exploded, covering every square inch of the kitchen. Thankfully, it was kept off of them by a crackling shield of black energy.

"Sorrymybad," Raven mumbled. The closet door opened up, and a broom flew haphazardly out into her hands, and the gray-skinned teen began sweeping, muttering under her breath.

"Oh, Raven. . ." Starfire sighed, shaking her head before checking the recipe book. Several dustpans and hand-brooms flew out next, this time much more orderly fashion, and began working on cleaning the mess.

"That's. . . Useful," he noted. Hm. He wasn't getting anywhere with this.

It was time. . . To get his flirt on!

"So, Starfire," he started, smiling winningly at the red-haired Tamaranian. "I _love_ your hair. How _do_ you get it to stay shinny like that?" Starfire blushed, and stammered a disclaimer.

***

"Ya know," Robin bragged from outside the tower, to Beast Boy, who was also for some reason locked out, "I have a sixth sense."

"Duuuude? For real?" Garfield gasped, jaw dropping.

"Yeah," Robin preened, flicking an imaginary piece of lint from his black shirt. He suddenly looked outraged. "And there it goes!"

"What'sitsaywhat'sitsay?!" Gar gushed, doing a little dance of excitement.

"SOMEONE'S FLIRTING WITH STARFIRE!!!" he roared, throwing a little temper tantrum.

Gar did an anime face-vault.

***

"And Raven," he added, directing his attention to her, his smile causing the usually up-tight telekinetic to blush. "Your eyes... It's like falling into the night's skies. . ." Raven's face turned bright red, and she mumbled something about, 'Everyone on Azarath has violet eyes. . .' or some lame excuse like that.

***

This time it was Garfield who threw the temper tantrum.

"Dude!" he huffed, sulking. "Someone's flirting with Raven!" He quickly did the Angry Stomp Dance of Rage to show his utter pissiness at the situation. Robin joined in, because, well, someone had been _flirting_ with _Starfire_.

"Cy's really going out of his way today. . ." Robin mused, realizing who the only male left in the building was, stopping in mid-stomp. "Wonder why? Unless. . ." No. How the heck could SLADE have gotten into the Tower? And besides, his seventh sense wasn't tingling. It tingled whenever Slade was plotting something particularly infuriating.

Garfield almost let it slip it was not the metal man who was trying to steal the ladies, but the nefarious Aqualad! Ohhh, was he gonna get it...

***

Eeee, this was _so_ much _fun_! Yet a bit annoying because he _still_ wasn't able to decide which one would be the best for him! But he did know that both of them responded quite well to his compliments!! Starfire was now adding sugar (which she had measured again and again for preciseness) to her thoroughly creamed butter. His chocolate was now beautifully chopped, and Raven had finished sweeping up the flour and now was absorbed in watching the coffee drip into the coffee pot, one drop at a time. Starfire was now whisking eggs, totally oblivious to her companions.

"Raven," Starfire asked, turning to her friend. "Have the presents of mirth and joy been wrapped in paper of color and design?"

"Huh?" Raven murmured. "Shit. No, they aren't."

"Well, I believe that I am capable of making Robin's confection of chocolate and coffee on my own."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, seeming slightly unbelieving.

"Raven!" Starfire cried, indignant. "My baking skills have improved 100% since I arrived on earth. I will make the cake, you go wrap the gifts of joy and mir-"

"Presents, Star! PRESENTS!" Raven cried, shaking her head. "Okay."

"Aqua Lad, you may accompany her. I will be fine on my own." Starfire vowed. 

"Okay," he shrugged, and a window shattered.

"I don't need any HELP, Star." Raven protested.

"Neither do I! So Gregory may decorate, you will wrap, and I will bake. Is this not acceptable?"

"Alright," muttered Raven, snatching her cloak and darting out of the room. He followed her in a less demanding pace.

"Gregory? Would you please heat the stove to the temperature of 350 degrees, please?" Starfire asked as he neared the stove. 

"Sure," he shrugged, flipping the dial for the Tamaranian princess.

"Much obliged!" Starfire called, but her attention was now on the cake. 

***

"How long have we been out here now?" complained Beast Boy.

"About. . . Five hours." Robin said, glancing at his watch. "Damnit, STARFIRE!!!" 

As if beckoned by the Gods, the alien appeared by the door.

"Robin! Beast Boy!" she cried joyfully. "Would you like to come in?"

"Please," Garfield replied. "If this is what happens when I take out the trash, I'm NEVER, EVER doing it again." 

"You never do it anyways," Robin grouched, but the musing was not noticed as Starfire opened the door.

"To lock you outside was not my intention," vowed Starfire, opening the door for the two now hungry teenage boys. "Now, Robin! I have something which I would like to bring to your attention!" 

"Nuh uh, Star. I ain't doing it again." Robin snapped. Starfire began to look sniffly. 

"But. . . But Robin! It is dire that you do as I say! Please? I swear to not lock you outside!" she promised, nodding her head vigorously. 

". . . Okay. But I ain't closing my eyes."

"Yay!" Starfire squealed, bouncing up and down, like his hyperactive cousin. "Okay, Garfield, please come with me. And Robin, STAY THERE. Do not come into the living room, understand? Do not move an inch from the spot where your feet now rest. Do you understand?"

"What?"

"Good! Now stay there!" Starfire called, grabbing Beast Boy by the arm and dragging him to the living room. Nothing happened, and Robin began to tap his steel-toed foot. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream shot through the tower. And it sounded… LIKE STARFIRE!

"STARFIRE!" he called protectively. No answer. WTF? But he couldn't move… Maybe this was planned? Sounds of gunshots and starbolts being thrown. Cyborg's blast cannon, even. The roar of a lion. . . And Slade's cackle?!?!? Something was wrong, he knew it. He darted into the room. 

It was dark. 

"Mmmph," was the only sound he heard.

"Starfire?" he asked. No answer. "Cyborg?" Nope. "B.B.?" Nothin'. "Raven?" Well, she never answered him anyway. . . "What the-"

The lights flipped on, and the titans and Aqualad bounced up.

"Happy birthday!" was what most of them said, but Starfire went rather for the chorus of "Blessed day of your origin!" A stack of presents taller than Raven was pilled by the buffet counter, and chips and dip and drinks were lined up on the buffet table, in that order.

"Wow, you guys," Robin stuttered, looking around the massively decorated room. He decided not to tell them his birthday was next month and instead bask in the attention. Starfire threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. 

"Let us celebrate your beginnings with much partying, yes?" She asked, removing herself and indicating the party with her arm. Robin grinned.

"Okay."

***

"Dude, I so can not believe 'someone is flirting with Starfire' is your sixth sense." Garfield whined, sloshing his water around.

"Yeah, well, believe it," growled Robin. "It's tingling RIGHT NOW." Both teens looked across the room where the aforementioned extraterrestrial was dancing with Aqualad, giggling and blushing as red as her hair. Raven was looking out of place dancing stiffly with Cyborg. But then when he went to go get some punch, she slunk off and lurked behind the presents, using her diminutive size to a great advantage. No, she wasn't hiding. Raven didn't hide. She lurked. 

"Dude, your sixth sense should be something like 'Danger is near', or something like that. Not 'someone besides me is flirting with Starfire'. I mean, if you had that sense, it would go on nonstop, man."

"I know," muttered Robin, glaring at the suave Gregory whispering things to Starfire which made her look like a beet. "But I do have the 'Slade is plotting something unspeakably annoying' sense."

"Dude, are you sure you don't mean evil?"

"No! It only tingles when he's doing something annoying! Like, this one time, he stole all my pants. My PANTS. I mean, he could have kidnapped Star or Raven or something, but NO, he just ran off with all my pants! Do you know how embarrassing it was to get Star to buy me some? I mean, she did her best, but still-"

"Dude, you wear tights, not pants." Garfield replied, slightly confused. Robin then began an angry dance, which cut Starfire and Aqua Lad's dance in order to watch him.

"I DO NOT WEAR TIGHTS!!! THEY ARE SLACKS, NOT TIGHTS! DO YOU KNOW HOW DEMEANING THAT IS? I MEAN, IT'S NOT MY FAULT BATMAN MADE ME WEAR MY UNDERWEAR ON TOP OF MY SLACKS! IT IS SOOO WEIRD, WEARING TWO PAIRS OF UNDERWEAR! AND IT GETS HOT SOMETIMES! MAN, JUST CAN IT, OKAY?!"

"Dude," was Garfield's solemn reply. 

"Robin!" Starfire swooped down upon them. "Would you like to sever your confection of chocolate and caffeine?" 

"Sure!" Robin replied, sullen mood vanishing like his dignity had when he had put on the uniform to begin with. "You can accompany me!"

"I will to that, Robin," Starfire agreed, following him into the kitchen.

Gregory swooped down upon the hidden Raven.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked, carrying the perfect amount of curiosity and persuasion. Raven blushed and a statue of Super Man in the corner lost his kryptonite, if you know what I mean. 

"Lurking," Raven replied sulkily. "Go away." It was then Garfield noticed where she was and he too swooped down on her like a hawk. 

"Raaaaven," he cried. "Wanna dance?"

His answer was a diminishing glare. Gregory decided to flaunt his prettiness and charm above Gar.

"Raven, my sweet." He murmured, kissing her hand like a proper Prince Charming. "May I have this dance?"

Raven blushed even more profusely, and the sound of what seemed to be a smothered dreamy giggle was heard. Poor Superman's head flew out the window.

"O-okay," she agreed, allowing him to lead her out into the floor. Garfield sulked over to where Robin was wolfing down his cake. Starfire sat next to him, slowly eating her own cake in tiny bites.

"This is really good, Star. How did you know this was my favorite kind of cake?" Robin asked, choking down another mouthful. 

"Well, Robin, I just put two and two together, for I am certain you like coffee because you drink about eight pots a day, and chocolate is very romantic." 

"Huh?" Robin gasped, thinking his dream had come true, and Starfire was coming on to him! Would wonders never cease?

"Well, Robin, you see, I always thought you very romantic, but. . ." she trailed of dramatically and took a bite of cake.

"But what?" Robin asked, begging for her to finish.

"But. . .?"

"But what?"

"But what?"

"But WHAT?"

"But what 'But what'?"

"Star, just finish your sentence!" 

"Oh! I get it." Starfire nodded. She looked thoughtful for a second, then replied "But. . . Not nearly as romantic as Aqualad!" Starfire finished this statement in a dreamy sigh. "Take attention of Raven, Robin! She is dancing with Gregory! Awww, how sugary."

"Sweet, Star."  Robin corrected, glancing at the Raven and Aqua Lad. Raven was wearing a permanent blush as she and Gregory twirled around. This wasn't really the place for the kind of dancing they were doing, but hey. He glanced at Gar, who had puffs of steam continually coming from his green ears. Robin then grinned an evil, Slade-like grin. "Raven and Greg, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" 

Raven's grey skin resembled a strawberry as she blushed profusely, and all the windows exploded ("Oh no..." Starfire wailed. "Now we must replace the panes of see-through material! . . .Again. . ."), but Robin's face went red for a completely different reason: He was being choked by Garfield. 

"Well," preened Greg, "If he insists. . ." He zoomed in on Raven, who hopelessly tried to avoid the unavoidable. . .

"Nonononono!!!" Raven cried, but her futile attempt would not stop him! He kissed her full on the lips, and Cyborg yelled as he was thrown out of the tower, Beast Boy began to wail, Robin laughed, and Starfire was confused. He leaned back, and Raven gave a happy giggle. Then she fainted.

"Oh no!" Starfire cried, racing to the unconscious Raven. "We must find a remedy for Raven's ailment! Greg, I demand you carry Raven to her room!" 

"Okay," He shrugged. He leaned down and picked Raven up, bridesmaid style. Starfire led the way, ignoring the cries of Robin and Beast Boy ("I didn't mean it! Stop it, Gar! I ain't the one who kissed her!!!" "YEAH, BUT YOU IMPLIED IT!")

Starfire opened the door, and Gregory gently laid Raven on the bed. He left the room, but Starfire kneeled by Raven.

"Oh, Star..." Raven mumbled blearily, "If die now, I'll die happy. . ." 

"Raven! Why is it that you exchanged CPR? Were you-"

"No, stupid. That was a kiss." 

"What?" 

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Raven sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"I am going to escort Aqua Lad to the exit of the tower. Despite his valiant act of CPR, I would rather Beast Boy not place pressure on his neck to the point where he cannot intake oxogen." Starfire replied. "Pleasurable imaginings do I hope you discover in your latent status, Raven!"

"Just go away, Star."

"Afirmative!" Starfire saluted the drowsy half-conscious Raven and exited the room, closing the door with a simple code behind her. "Well, Aqua Lad, I must insist on showing you to the exit of the tower that happens to be a heavy metal that swivels to let life-forms in and out."

"The door?" Gregory replied. "Okay.  To tell the truth, I don't want to be strangled either."

"Strangled?" Starfire looked utterly confused. "What is that?"

"It's- Never mind. Escort me, beautiful extra-terrestrial!" he prodded, and Starfire, with a slight giggle, lead him to the door (unbeknownst to her, he was taking a good look at her ass). 

"Here is the 'door'. I have much pleasure within me upon seeing you! Perhaps we shall see you again soon?"

"No doubt," he agreed. "But one last thing before I go. . ."

"What must you do before you depart, Aqua Lad?"

"This!" he replied, kissing her soundly. Starfire was much less resistant and seemed to know what they were doing, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gregory took full advantage of this and gave her butt a squeeze. Starfire was startled by two things. One, the loud warcry coming from the party room. Two, on Tamaran, that simple act meant a LOT more than Aqua Lad intended. . . Or did he? And then he placed a third burden on her. . .

"Wanna go out Friday?"

***

"SCREW THAT BASTARD!!!" bellowed Robin, desperately wiggling, trying to get out from under Cyborg. Cyborg's solution to their fight had been to sit on them, knocking the wind out of them. Not three minutes of exposure, four of Robin's secret senses went wild. "HE'S KISSING, FLIRTING, GROPING INNAPROPIATE PLACES, **AND** ASKING HER OUT ON A DATE! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Cyborg simply sat down on the two harder.

"Damnit, Cy! Get OFF of me!" Robin yelled. "I have to go dismember Aqua Lad!"

"Dude, take a chill pill." Beast Boy sighed. "At least he isn't flirting with Raven anymore. . ."

"Shut up, you green tofu lover!" Robin snapped back.

***

"Robin is lividly irate. You must depart, Aqua Lad. I will go on your dried fruit with you. Agreed?" Starfire asked. 

"Okay! Meet me at the pizza place at 3:00, Friday, right?" he suggested.

"That time, date and coordinates I will swear not to misplace in my mentality. Now make yourself absent before Robin decides to cause harm to your physical body." She insisted, practically pushing him out the door.

"Right," he agreed, racing off. He'd have a date with Star, then a date with Raven. From there he could decide which one he liked better. All he had to do now is. . . Wait.

. . .But waiting was SO boring.

SHOPPING TIIIIIIIIME!!!

To be continued *

BTW, I have a Teen Titans RPG. Only two of the Titans have been claimed! (Starfire and Robin) Come join! The link is h t t p : / / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / T r o u b l e i n t h e T o w e r (delete the spaces). I hope to see you there!

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

        l

         V

Go hit that button!


	2. Chapter Two

To Dangerpronered...Head...: I think you joined my group. You did, right? Well, thanks for supporting me both fic wise and RPG wise!

_Silver Storm Dragon: Thanks! My co-author on this one, Silvie, her penname is Lady Silver Dragon, so for a second there, I thought she was reviewing her own fic!! But you two aren't the same person... Are you? *X-files music plays*_

_Raku Ozzarian Princess: I think I might have to refer to use as Raku. But anyways, you will find out in this chapter!_

_M: ... I don't think it is going to be Terra. Sorry._

_Raven A. Star: Thanks! And here it is!_

_Spikelives: Thanks! Rocking your socks is one of the best compliments you can give me! Also, you might want to put some sour apple on your ear. It greatly reduces nibbling! _

_Griffin Fox: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pretty sure this won't be any of those couples. ^^; Sorry._

_Irken008: It's alright. I have a beta reader, otherwise everything would look like this: And starfri cked her head, "Ravn, cen U bi a moose ath the mill? ... Well, maybe not that bad. But you don't need to translate your words._

_Little Bratt: Yeah, Robin and his eighteen Starfire-related senses. That's a good one, no?_

_Artymas: Thanks a lot! Can I write a request for you? Review this chapter too! ... That's it. I really can't ask you to update... Ulg, I'm confused._

_Squall Highwinds: Yes, I know he's out of character. THAT'S THE POINT. This is a humor fic. Starfire's stupid, Raven's emotional, he's so feminine he's almost gay, Robin is turning green, Beast Boy is out on love, and Cyborg is just THERE. So sorry if you were looking for a completely in-character fic. Because this is not that at all._

***

Aqualad had barely been shoved out the door when Robin zoomed in. 

"Starfire!" he cried. 

"Robin!" she interrupted, "I am going on a prune!!!"

"What?" 

"Oh, Robin, I am so HAPPY! I think I will go recite the Psalm of Happiness in my room!" 

"A prune?!" Robin tried, but Starfire had zipped off. Beast Boy, who had miraculously appeared beside him shook his head.

"Prune? Date?" he tried, attempting to show Robin the light on what Starfire had meant. 

"Beast Boy, nobody eats those anymore." Robin scrunched his nose in disgust. "They are so disgusting. Only old people eat them."

"Old people?" questioned Garfield, raising his eyebrow at Robin's statement.

"Yeah, you know, like Batman." A sudden flash of thunder startled the two. Robin blinked as a bat screeched at attacked him. "OWCH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" 

The bat sulked of sniffly, and Robin pressed his face to make sure it was still attached. It was, thank god...

"DATE, Robin, she's going on a DATE!" Beast Boy yelled. 

"... I'M GONNA **_KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEILL_** HIM!!!!!"

***

Five hours later, Starfire had finished the Psalm of Happiness, and in a fit of giggles, had thrown open her closet, to find what she would wear three days from now on her date *dreamy giggle* with Aqualad! 

To her dismay, all of her clothes blended into one color: Purple. Her uniform, her shirts... Even most of her pants were purple! Not that purple was a bad color, but she wanted to be BEAUTIFUL for her date with Aqualad! 

She would have to do the unthinkable...

GO SHOPPING!!!

She would have to bring Raven along, of course. She couldn't go alone... and she'd have to buy more shoes and makeup and bed sheets and a moose! She squealed, running off to wake up Raven.

After much grumping, complaining, and general Raven sarcastic-ness, Starfire managed to "convince" her to accompany her to the mall. As they both took to the air, Starfire asked Raven,

"Raven... Can you _buy_ a moose at the mall?"

"…No, Star."

"Are you most certainly, without a doubt positive?"

"_Yes_, Star."

***

"Raven," Starfire asked, showing her friend an vibrant orange dress, "Would I look high-quality, first-class, superior in this?"

"No." Raven replied, as she flipped through the rack of black sweaters.

"How about this?" Starfire asked, pulling out a vibrant red top with a matching skirt with red flowers.

"No." Raven repeated, pulling out a charcoal grey top.

"Why would this not suit me?" Starfire asked, confusion edging into her voice.

"The color," Raven replied, shaking her head at the top and replacing it on the rack.

"What about this spectrum do you find unagreeable?" Starfire queried, holding the articles of clothing against her uniform, glancing in the mirror.

"It's red." Replied Raven. 

"What is wrong with the color of red?" Starfire asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"It's not your color." Replied Raven, pulling out a dark blue top instead. 

"I have as my own a color? What color is that, may I ask?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side, much like a bird.

"I didn't mean you owned the color, Stupid." Raven replied, flipping the sweater over. "I meant that red wouldn't look good on you."

"Why ever not?" Starfire asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Lets put it this way, Star. You have red hair and tan skin and green eyes. You need a color that would contrast. You shouldn't wear red because you HAVE red hair. As you shouldn't wear orange because your skin tone matches so well."

"So, of which color should I look?" 

"Hmmmm. Purple," Raven mumbled, putting the top back on the rack.

"But Raven! I have found that almost ALL my articles of clothing happen to be in the color of purple... Is there not another color of which I might try?"

"Green then. It would go with your eyes."

"Oh, thank you Raven. You help me so much. You must know that I am eternally grateful... I do not know what I would do without you... Oh my, Raven, I had just a moment ago the most wonderful idea!"

"What?" Raven asked, slightly amused.

"You must come WITH me on my prune with Aqualad!" Raven visibly paled (Even though she was pretty darn pale herself)

"What...? No, I couldn't..." she stuttered, as a nearby display dummy shattered.

"But Raven!" Starfire cried. "This of you I beg! I do not know what a earthling girl would do on a date! You must come and help me!!!"

"Starfire, I-"

"Oh, Raven, PLEASE!?" begged Starfire. Raven opened her mouth to refuse, but Starfire interrupted her. "Good. This I take as a yes."

"But... I..." Raven began, but Starfire did a little squealing-happy-dance. 

"Oh Raven! We must get you a new and shoes and makeup and bed sheets and a moose!"

"Star, you can't buy Moose at the mall!"

***

Starfire and Raven, arms laden with many things they really didn't need (or in Raven's case, really want), and they walked past a familiar store: Victoria's secret.

"Oh my!" Starfire exclaimed. "Raven, what is that for?"

"I..." Raven blushed. "Uh, that's for... Moose antlers!"

"Oh, are they really?" Starfire breathed, looking at the bra. "Does that mean they sell moose here?" Before Raven could reply, Starfire had dragged them into the middle of the lacy, sexual store.

"Oh my! They come in pink and blue and red!" exclaimed Starfire. "They would look so good on a moose!"

"Star!" hissed Raven. "I was joking! They aren't for moose antlers!"

"...Oh," replied Starfire. "What are they for, then?"

"I... I don't know." Replied Raven, blushing.

"What?" Starfire gasped. "How can you... Not know? Are you telling me untruths in a humorous fashion again, Raven, because I do not find it at all funny..."  
  


"Star, I don't know everything! I'm new to this planet too!" Raven insisted. Starfire continued to give Raven an amazed look. 

"I am truly shocked, Raven! I... Did not think it was possible. I apologize for any discomfort, but you are just like Robin, knowing EVERYTHING anyone could ever know!"

"That is such a childish perception," Raven chided. 

***

Aqualad smiled at his new shirt. He would look good in this shirt. He realized now he had nothing to do. He made his thinking face, which was a cute, pondering face. He had perfected this face actually, and as he used it in his brief moment of thought, three girls swooned, along with a middle aged guy.

AH HAH!!! He could go get a pedicure!!! Just then, in Victoria's Secret (Not much of a secret, if you asked him... More like an unkept secret, they WERE bearing everything in the lingerie) he saw his current objects of affection.

Raven and Starfire.

Ah, Starfire was already planning making out? He liked that red one personally, but still, a man usually can't choose... But why was she putting it on her HEAD?

Aqualad decided to creep closer to investigate.

"I wonder Raven, does it on top of your person?" Starfire pondered aloud, putting the cups on top and holding it down by the straps in her tanned fingers.

"No, stupid, that CAN'T be what it is," Raven snickered, taking the lacy frilly object. No one was around (that SHE could see, oh he was so sneaky!), so she strapped it around her waist, and turned to show Starfire, lifting her cloak out of the way. "Butt warmers!" she suggested playfully. Starfire giggled, taking the bra and examining it.

"Hmm," Starfire murmured. She put it over her eyes. "Could it be used to shed the darkness?" 

"I don't know." Raven retorted, holding up a black one. Starfire held the bra out in front of her.

"Could it perhaps...?" Starfire brought it to her chest, right on her bust. Raven's jaw dropped, and Starfire looked disgusted.

"GROSS!" Raven cried, tossing her frilly black one.

"My goodness! It is a mammary gland strapping device! ...But it does not look like it would hold it well..."

"Its too lacy," spat Raven in disgust. "My god, I can't believe... ULG."

"It would not be as effective as our athletic versions," confirmed Starfire. It took Aqualad a second, but he decided she was talking about SPORTS bras. 

"ULG." Repeated Raven, as Starfire chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Raven, this looks much like Tamarian... Loorblag."

"What?" Raven asked, confused.

"Many pardons. Sexual arousal devices!" Starfire replied. 

"How do you wear those?" asked Raven, only to immediately regret it. Starfire pulled the bra over her uniform, then discarded the miniature purple top. She was just about ready to burst out... Aqualad couldn't help but look! Any other man would do the same!!!

"Like this, of course. Only the loorblag were inflatable to make you appear more-"

"I get it!!!" Wheezed Raven angrily. Starfire poked her breast disdainfully.

"I am quite small for my age," she sighed. Aqualad had to disagree, but then, in Atlantis, you saw... EVERYTHING, so maybe this shred of discreetness was attractive. "Of course, Aqualad does not think so."

"How do you know?" Raven asked, intrigued. 

"Well, he squeezed my buttocks! This is a clear sign that he believes my body is sufficient enough for him to indulge in..."

"Put your top back on!" hissed Raven, attempting to cover her teammate with her cloak. "This is so embarrassing..."

"Well, you asked!" Starfire whined, pulling it off and replacing her top. Aqualad, sadly, didn't catch anything.

"Come on, Stupid." Raven blushed. Starfire wiggled a little, to readjust herself to the shirt. Raven strode off, cloak flowing in her movement, And Starfire seemed to be forcing herself to keep on the ground. As the two disappeared, Aqualad burst out laughing.

"BUTTWARMERS!!!!" he cackled, slapping his knee. What were they, Aliens? (Not funny) Two girls swooped on him.

"Perv!" 

"Sicko!" 

He had to give them his glittering smile to leave safetly.

***

Raven yawned. Thankfully no one knew of the bra incident. She didn't know WHAT she would do if someone had seen... And her joke... She didn't joke much, but she and Starfire were VERY good friends. 

In fact, she was going right now to say goodnight.

She padded softly through the hall towards Starfire's room. She heard a loud stomp, but passed it off as Robin throwing something or Cyborg throwing Beast Boy. She knocked softly, and she heard Starfire's squeal.

"Just a... small amount of time, Raven!" she called, and whispered, "Shoo! Go!"

"Star? Are you okay?" Raven asked, slightly concerned. Starfire appeared at the door, hair braided, slightly out of breath, in her purple ducky pajamas.

"Ra-ven!" she gasped. Raven blinked, trying to find something abnormal about Starfire's purple room. She cocked her head as she saw the closet slightly open.

"What are you doing?" she asked inquisitively. She strode in, and her cape would have swooshed, but she was wearing her pajamas. 

"N-n-nothing!" Starfire replied.

A stomp was heard from the closet. Raven glanced at Starfire, and Starfire, in return, gave her a weak smile. Raven opened the door, figuring Starfire had tied up Robin or something for some strange reason, but was greeted by the faces of two moose, with fancy, frilly bras strapped across her antlers. 

Startled, she shut the door. Then she glared at Starfire.

"Well Raven, you were wrong!" Starfire said nervously. "You can buy a moose at the Mall."

***

I know it isn't as long as the last chapter, and about that I am truly sorry! But I have a lot of crap to do and SOMEONE doesn't do DIDDLY 'cept drool over Homunculus'! *bitches some more at Silvie* Eh, sorry, you probably don't want to hear that... 

_PSST. I won't update until I have two members (to my group, which is h t t p : / / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / T r o u b l e i n t h e T o w e  r)! Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are still open, and you can also add original characters (but they can't become titans). It is set three years after 'Apprentice' and Slade is still at large. This means if you have a titan you can slightly tune their image! I'm really eager to have some more members. Please? Please?_

_Another hint: Reviews = Chapters! Brilliant, huh? So guess what that means?_

_REVIEW!!!_

_             l            _

_             l            _

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_             l_

_            V_

_Click the little button! It loves you._


End file.
